Akuma
Akuma is a fighter from the Street Fighter series. He appeared in the second episode of Death Battle, Akuma VS Shang Tsung, where he fought Mortal Kombat villain Shang Tsung. Bio Known as Gouki in Japan, his life revolves around fighting. He travels the world day and night to find worthy opponents. He only lost once to his brother Gouken, whom he supposedly killed after a rematch. He also attempts to make Ryu succumb to the Satsui no Hado. Death Battle Info Gou Hadoken *Total Control *Can Fire Multiple at Once *Shinku-Hadoken *Can be Charged *Usable in Midair (Zanku Hadoken) Special Moves And Attacks *Gou Shoryuken "Dragonfist" *"Air Slashing" Hurricane Kick *Teleport *Hyakki Shuu "Demon Flip" Super Arts *Shinku-Hadoken *Kongo Kokuretsu Zan *Shun Goku Satsu "The Raging Demon" *Literally Tranlsates to "Instant Hell Murder" One Minute Melee Akuma appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where he faced off against Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach. He ended up winning when he sent Kenpachi flying with Demon Armageddon. But it is teased that there would be a rematch in Season 2. Akuma won again when he transformed into Oni and knocked Kenpachi out with Misogi. However, another and final rematch was teased for Season 4. Akuma was again victorious, when he, in Oni form, killed Kenpachi with the Wrath of the Raging Demon. Their fight is known as Akuma vs. Kenpachi Zaraki trilogy. Gallery Street Fighter - Akuma.png|Akuma AkumaSprite.gif|Akuma Sprite from DEATH BATTLE and One Minute Melee Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Super Street Fighter II Turbo.png|Akuma as he appears in the Arcade Version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in the Console version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo.png|Akuma as he appears in the Console version of Super Street Fighter II Turbo Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in Street Fighter Alpha.png|Akuma as seen in Street Fighter Alpha latest 5.jpg|Akuma from Super Street Fighter 4 Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in X-Men vs Street Fighter.png|Akuma as seen in X-Men vs Street Fighter Street Fighter - Akuma as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Akuma as seen in Marvel vs Capcom 3 Street Fighter - Shin Akuma artwork.png|Shin Akuma artwork latest.jpg|Akuma VS screen Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in Tekken 7 Fated Retribution.png|Akuma as he appears in Tekken 7 Fated Retribution Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter.png|Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter Street Fighter - Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3.png|Akuma as he appears in his Cyber Form from Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Oni sprite.gif|Oni Sprite from One Minute Melee Season 2 latest 2.png|Oni VS screen latest 3.jpg|Oni from Super Street Fighter 4: Arcade Edition SFVAkuma.png|Akuma as he appears in Street Fighter V Oni_Stance.gif|Oni Sprite from One Minute Melee Season 4 Trivia *Akuma is the first Capcom character to be on Death Battle, the next 13 are Mike Haggar, Zangief, Felicia, Chun-Li, Dr. Wily, Blanka, M. Bison, Strider Hiryu, Ryu,Dan Hibiki, Mega Man, Cammy White, and Ken Masters. **He is also the first Capcom character to win a Death Battle, the next three being Zangief, Blanka, and Strider Hiryu. **He is also the first Capcom and Death Battle combatant to appear and win in One Minute Melee. *So far, Akuma is one of only four characters (the other being Sonic the Hedgehog, Hercule Satan and Kirby) to win in Death Battle and also in One Minute Melee. *Akuma is also one of only three characters (the other two being Superman and Hercule Satan) to fight the same opponent more than once and win every time. Akuma has defeated Kenpachi Zaraki three times, Superman has defeated Goku twice and Hercule Satan has defeated Dan Hibiki twice. **Akuma and Superman are the only characters who have fought in a rematch against their opponents and defeated them again. *He is also the one of only two characters (the second one being Bowser) to appear more than once in One Minute Melee and win every time. Akuma has appeared and won three fights, and Bowser appeared and won two fights. *Akuma is one of four Street Fighter characters (the other three being Ryu, Dan Hibiki and Ken Masters (though he only made a cameo appearance)) to appear in Death Battle and One Minute Melee. *Akuma is the first character to appear on Death Battle and in One Minute Melee who first came to being in the 1990s, in his case, 1994 when Super Street Fighter II Turbo was first released for the arcades. *Akuma is so far, the character with most victories, having won one fight in Death Battle and three in One Minute Melee. **He is also the character with most appearances, having appeared in 4 episodes. * Akuma is the first Street Fighter character featured on Death Battle, followed by Zangief, Chun-Li, Blanka, M. Bison, Ryu, Dan Hibiki, Cammy White, and Ken Masters. **He was also the first shoto character on Death Battle, with Ryu being the second and Ken Masters being the third. *He was the first Street Fighter character pit against a Mortal Kombat character, followed by M. Bison, Ryu and Cammy White. **He is also the first (and so far only) Street Fighter character to defeat a Mortal Kombat character. References *Akuma on Wikipedia. *Akuma on the Street Fighter Wiki. *Akuma on the Capcom Database. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Capcom Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Demons Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Human Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Emperor's Favorite Combants Category:Emperor's Favorite Combatants